


to the tolling of the bells

by kellinredd



Category: L'ultimo Terrestre | The Last Man On Earth (2011), Lo chiamavano Jeeg Robot | They Call Me Jeeg (2015), Wolf (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with Feelings, majid fucks feelings into fabio, roberta is all knowing and lovely the entire time, they exchange presents (and feelings)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellinredd/pseuds/kellinredd
Summary: It's Christmas Day featuring:- morning sex- tacky christmas pajamas- ugly christmas sweaters- roberta looking fabulous- a gift exchange (and an exchange of feelings)
Relationships: Fabio Cannizzaro | Lo Zingaro/Majid Zamari
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39
Collections: Secret Santa Fics





	to the tolling of the bells

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hnghh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hnghh/gifts).



> For Meli for the TOG Discord Secret Santa gift exchange <3
> 
> Meli, my wonderful arch nemesis, I hope this brings you joy
> 
> Thank you to Diana for looking over this and helping me with the title <3
> 
> Title is from The Bells by Edgar Allan Poe

Church bells were ringing but Fabio ignored them, snuggling deeper into the covers and the absolute furnace of the body pressed up against him. He had been having a delightful dream and the morning would not rouse him so easily. But the heat behind him shifts and Fabio slowly realizes that the heat is Majid, naked, pressed from chest to thigh against him. One of Majid’s arms is curled around Fabio’s hip and the other holds him firmly in place, pressed to his skin, sleep-warm and snug.

Something had been slowly shifting between them as the holidays drew closer and Fabio had a feeling Majid was missing his family. Or his brother at the very least. Normally Majid would retreat to the couch or go back to the house he shared with Robi, never actually sleeping in Fabio’s bed, but recently he’d been staying longer and longer, grumbling about how cold it was in the living room, or the Christmas lights and decorations Robi had put up. Last night was the first time he had stayed the whole night through.

Fabio certainly wasn’t going to say anything about it, despite the many pointed looks he got from Robi.

Majid must have noticed Fabio stirring, as he breathed in deeply and rolled his hips, rubbing his dick against Fabio’s ass, letting out a groan. Fabio’s body responded almost instantly, skin tingling everywhere their bodies were touching, down to his toes. Majid began pressing kisses onto his exposed neck, causing Fabio to moan breathlessly and roll his hips back against Majid’s.

They’d never had sex in the daylight but Fabio wasn’t one to back down from a chance to perform.

“Back for more already?”

Majid hums in reply and slides the hand on his hip up, reaching for the lube still on the side table, then down, and down, between his legs and against his entrance, teasing before slipping inside with a sigh.

They lay like this for a while, Majid opening him up slowly, kissing his neck, saying nothing in return to Fabio’s taunts to go faster.

And then finally, finally Majid rolls him onto his back, one arm under his hips and the other hand gripping his cock, stroking once, lining up and sinking into Fabio to the hilt. Fabio let out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding, skin burning from the heat of Majid above him, around him, inside him.

Fabio would be lying if he said he didn’t love feeling consumed by Majid. Sex with Majid was a lot like Majid himself, rough and deep and intense, sometimes over too fast but always leaving marks that lingered for days. He fucked like he fought, animalistic and relentless but Fabio never felt the need to cleanse or purify himself afterwards. Never wanted to wash away the memory, like he did everything else.

If Majid noticed, and Majid noticed most things, the perceptive bastard, he never said anything and Fabio would deny it vehemently regardless. But quite without him realizing it, Majid had somehow been added to a category of people only Roberta had previously occupied. A category of people that didn’t make Fabio’s skin crawl to touch, a category of people that could touch Fabio without getting bitten in return.

Fabio was prepared for Majid to set an intense pace, like most of the sex they had. Like the sex they had last night, when Majid had pinned him down and fucked him from behind, breathing heavily in his ear, one hand gripping his hair.

But today, this soft winter morning, with the church bells ringing, Fabio on his back and his hands curling around the muscles of Majid’s arms, Majid buried to the hilt, he pauses. He stares down at Fabio with an unreadable expression on his face, a look of impossible wonder in his eyes. His mouth set in a crooked line and his brow furrowed.

Glancing up, annoyed, and attempting to thrust his hips to get some sort of friction, Fabio bites out, “if you’re not going to fuck me, piss off and I’ll do it myself.”

Normally Majid would react as expected, always rising to the occasion when pushed. Would chuckle and grip him tight, whispering filth into Fabio’s ear.

“You’re beautiful,” Majid whispers instead.

Fabio’s heart flutters and he can feel his cheeks flush. Majid couldn’t possibly be feeling the silly sorts of things Fabio was. They fucked and that was it. There wasn’t room for feelings outside of that, and Fabio could pretend that was enough.

“Hardly,” he replies, deflecting, “look at me, morning breath and bed head. I haven’t even showered and- _oh_ ,”

He’s cut off when Majid pulls out and thrusts back in with a glorious roll of his hips. Fabio arches his back at the sweet slide, ears burning at the sweeter words that fall from Majid’s lips.

“The way you feel is beautiful, the way you look, the way you move, just for me,” each sentence punctuated with a deep, slow thrust that has Fabio moaning and clawing at his arms, his back, anything to pull him closer, to move faster. He feels hot all over, pressure building in his spine, his cock leaking against his belly.

Hands buried in his hair, Majid leans down to press bruising kisses to his neck, his lips, whispering praises against his skin, as if they weren’t already burrowing their way into Fabio’s heart, setting him alight.

Fabio moans in response, breathless, wordless, as Majid picks up the pace, thrusting into him at just the right angle to make him see stars. It felt a lot like making love and Fabio was overwhelmed.

“Gorgeous, ah, beautiful, all for me, I- “

Whatever Majid was going to say is lost when Fabio kisses him, fearful of what he was going to admit to, could have admitted to, an impossibility. Blessedly, Majid doesn’t push, just slips a hand down to pull at Fabio’s cock, stroking and twisting in a well-practiced way to tip him over the edge.

And Fabio kisses him harder, grips him harder, body overcome with the feeling of Majid all around him and inside him, until finally, he falls over the edge, painting his belly with his release.

Majid follows after him, panting against his lips, hand still gripped in his hair, deep brown eyes staring wondrously into Fabio’s own. He thrusts once, twice, then moans as his orgasm hits him.

Slipping free, Majid flops down to the bed, breathing deeply. His eyes never leave Fabio’s face and he looks at him with that same look as before, reverent like, like Fabio was something worth looking at. Whatever he was going to say sits heavily between them. It would be so easy to roll against him, to push him to admit to whatever it was, but Fabio is, and has always been, a coward.

~

Later, much later, the reality of the day pulls them from the bed. Roberta had insisted on exchanging presents and including Majid. Had hinted heavily that they would both be getting something from her and it would be in the spirit of the season for them to participate.

They arrive at the apartment together; Majid having not spent the night at home rather evident. Roberta looks radiant in a white dress with a little red reindeer pattern around the hem. She’s drinking eggnog from a wine glass and sets her eyes on Fabio the moment they walk through the front door.

“Late as usual Fabi! What happened to the little boy who would beat the sun on Christmas morning? You’re not even dressed for the occasion, here change into these,” Roberta trusts a bundle of clothes at him that he just knows are tacky Christmas pajamas.

“Majid, yours are on your bed,” she continues, casting a knowing look over the both of them before heading gracefully towards the kitchen.

Seeing him hesitate, Majid mutters, “you heard her, let’s go,” and pulls Fabio into his room, where there is indeed, another set of incredibly tacky pajamas sitting perfectly folded on Majid’s bed.

“You don’t have to wear those if it makes you uncomfortable, I know you don’t celebrate Christmas,” Fabio says softly once the door is shut. This morning’s tenderness still on his mind.

“No, but you and Roberta do and she can be truly frightening when she sets her mind to something, and,” Majid pauses, contemplating. “Regardless, it's more about family, yeah? And mine aren’t here and you two are all I’ve got so,” he trails off, shrugs, and begins stripping.

If Fabio’s brain short-circuits for a moment at the sight of Majid’s back muscles flexing, well, that’s between him and Santa Claus.

Once they are deemed appropriately dressed by Roberta, they exchange presents, drinking eggnog while soft music plays in the background. Majid looks so incredibly happy the entire time Fabio can barely remember to breathe.

Roberta excitedly accepts the box wrapped in white wrapping paper topped with a red ribbon from Fabio, complimenting him for his sharp corners. She is delighted as she opens the box that contains a silver bracelet embedded with diamonds.

“Oh Fabi, it's beautiful! Thank you!” she exclaims, as he helps her clasp it around her wrist. “And it matches the pair of earrings you gave me for my birthday!”

Majid presents Robi a gift bag, stuffed to the brim with red and white tissue paper. Tossing the tissue paper aside, she finds a bottle of perfume she had been heavily hinting at wanting for weeks.  
In return Roberta gives Majid a pair of boxing gloves saying, “the ones you’re using are barely holding it together, these are the best, I’ve been told.”

As expected, Robi had knitted another Christmas sweater for Fabio to add to his growing collection. This one is green with actual tinsel sewn into it like it was wrapped around a Christmas tree, complete with little red and while ball ornaments, glittery stars, and in an effort to outdo herself, working lights.

“Look! It has a battery pack here, and if you press this button the stars light up! Put it on!”

Unable to deny his sister anything, Fabio stands up to put the sweater on, shooting a glance at Majid as he does, suddenly nervous of his reaction. But Majid is laughing, mock offended he didn’t get one as well.

“Roberta it's horrible! I love it, what do I need to do to get one?”

“Play your cards right and maybe next year I’ll knit you one too,” Roberta replies, delighted.

Majid gives Fabio the softest leather jacket he had ever felt, excluding the one he had stolen from the other man already. Deciding to save the jacket from the surprising amount of silver glitter falling from his sweater, Fabio puts it by the front door.

When he returns to the living room he pauses in the doorway. Majid is lounging against the couch, laughing at something Roberta is saying, gesturing comically. Their cheeks are rosy from the eggnog and there’s wrapping paper strewn across the floor. Majid should look utterly ridiculous in his pajamas but Fabio is having trouble finding a fault. They had been orbiting around each other all day, the emotions from this morning still fresh. Majid had been throwing him small smiles, Robi had been glancing at him in that knowing way of hers, and Fabio is so helplessly in love. He hadn’t said it this morning, overwhelmed under the intensity of Majid, but now, now, lit up like a Christmas tree, jingling softly, he needs Majid to know.

He spies a bow on the floor that survived the unwrapping, picks it up and steps toward the pair. They fall silent as he approaches, still grinning ear to ear. Majid looks at him with that same impossible wonder in his eyes.

“I didn’t know what to get you, but-” Fabio mutters, sheepish.

Majid cuts him off before he can finish, “You didn’t have to get me anything.”

“I love you,” Fabio cuts back in.

Majid, impossibly, smiles gentler, softer. He stands from the couch and pulls the bow from his hands. After inspecting it for stickiness, he presses it to Fabio’s sweater, right between his collarbones, like the star of the tree.

“That’s all I ever wanted,” he whispers before leaning in and kissing him.

~

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Happy Christmas Meli <3
> 
> was the ending inspired by the Folgers Coffee Commercial (TM)??? - possibly
> 
> did I have my husband look over this?? - more likely than you think. his one suggestion was to include the words "plump ass cheeks" which I respectfully did not do
> 
> did I think about including the pornstache and mohawk? - absolutely


End file.
